tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Kawatare no Yume (OP Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = Kawatare no Yume |kanjisongtitle = 彼は誰の夢 |englishsongtitle = Twilight Dream |producer = |release = February 27, 2015 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation 00:00 goes on U-uh…. huh…. Even though I want to sleep so much, do you want to wake me up that much? Morning. It feels like it just was night. Summer mornings are sure fast. Coffee, coffee~ coffee I sure like black coffee of all kinds of coffee~ The bitterness in this coffee clears up my head when I space out. Then, I’m starting to wake up. I need to get ready. 01:09 Good morning, everyone. It’s a nice weather today. I can see more smiles than usual. Hahaha~ Tomorrow so will the summer vacation start so they’re excited for it. Ah~! you over there, can you please look ever here? *takes a photo* I’m sorry. The smiles was so wonderful that I couldn’t hold myself from doing it. Don’t worry, as the student council president so do I just want to have a record of our wonderful students. Just kidding. It’s just for my own personal reasons, I’m going to save it in an album and have fun watching it later. Ehehehe~ Come on, there’s not a lot a time left before the closing ceremony. Let’s go and gather up. 02:17 The 3 months you’ve spent of this year will be something that’s important for you. I, Himekawa Mizuki there was that I became a student council president and I got to get closer to this school thanks for that. Thanks to your help so are we now able to have this closing ceremony without any troubles. Before we welcome the summer vacation with open arms so do I hope that everyone are aware that the results of the exams are out. People who’ve passed the exams will be on vacation, for the students who sadly had some hardships so do I wish for them to work hard and I wish them good luck. Well, It’s summer vacation soon, don’t forget to make wonderful memories from it and I wish that everyone comes back at the start of the new term safe and sound. That was all of it. This was the student council president. *Applause* 03:48 Oh? Are you done with the work? Good job. With that can you safely start your summer vacation. Take your time and rest. I? I still have some work left. You see one of the girls in the student council caught cold, right? These needs to be done by tomorrow. Even though there were a just little bit left and then so did everything go down it was so barely that I didn’t have time to search for help. That’s how it is, I still have some work left. Ehehe, it’s okay. It’s really a small amount of work left. Don’t mind me and go home. I look forward to your stories from the vacation. Good work. closes *sigh* Then, let’s work a bit harder for a while. 05:01 *writes* Hm~ That was it. Seems good. Ah~ Finally done~ Ahaha~ Mizuki-sama’s awesome message! The characters here, here and there, I wonder how many girls will notice it. And the creatures who keeps disappearing, what is the fate that’s waiting for her? Just kidding. Hehehe~ I need to play once in a while during work too. Then, let’s give myself a reward for working this hard. Let’s go and have something to cool down myself with. My time to try the coffee maker has finally come. Yeees~ Good aroma. Unlike always, but it’s quiet. A summer day, White light, the wind that passes by, blue sky. I like summer, because everything is sparkling so much not losing to the sun, it feels like everything is flowing with life. Aaah! I feel like I want to run with all my might and fly away! Just kidding. I seriously said something like that but let’s put that aside for now. I, the indoor person so is this just like the council student room, the air cooler seems to work well. My dear, my dear, it seems hot outside. It’s best in this way. Since I’m here let’s use that chance a bit more. Um… If I’m right so was it around here, ah! Found it~ the mystery novel that Reina recommended to me. Then let’s feel that weird feeling while drinking some ice coffee~ *flips a page* 07:59 *closes the book* Hm~ It was an unexpected happening. To think that an indoor battle would come all of sudden! All the tricks was just logic. Mystery has evolved. So the shocking deployment that Reina talked about was this kind of deployment. It’s true that the Tsukkomi “What’s that” didn’t stop. Oh, it’s already this time. I was too much in to it. The battle mystery needs to be feared! I need to go home soon. Hm? What is this document? It’s untouched. *reads* Oh… Oh, oh, oh, This is the speech of the club representative that’s going to be made for the club meeting tomorrow. Seems that only half of it is made… Is it really going to be okay? Calling Hello. It’s the council president, Himekawa Mizuki. Hello, the speech for the club meeting tomorrow so do I think that you’re the one who’re the club representative on the student council who’ll have to attend to tomorrow’s club meeting. I found your speech here. Eh? Are you not able to go due to cold? Did you have to stay as an emergency? Oh dear, oh dear. That’s sure a trouble. Are you okay? I see. That’s fine then. It can’t be helped then. Leave it to me, I’ll take care of it. Didn’t the summer cold wait until the summer vacation starts. Just kidding, nothing will start if I just complain. Let’s do it for now, Mizuki. Let’s do our best. I’ll have one more cup of Ice coffee. coming Oh? Isn’t it Yuno. So you still were in the school. A teacher asked you for help with moving some things due to some people catching summer cold. Hehehe~ Just like me. I? As you see so did I do some student council work. Some members of the student council couldn’t come due to the cold. Seems like the virus is going around the school right when the summer vacation was about to start. I got done with the work and had some fun with some mystery battles and I was about to prepare the speech for the club meeting tomorrow. Eh? If there were any weird things in there? Hehehe~ I read a book that Reina recommended. Oh… You don’t have to help me, you just got done helping the teacher out, right? Aren’t you tired? *sigh* you’re sure a wonderful prince~… Thank you. Then, I think I’ll relay on your words a bit. As a thanks from me so will I pour some Ice coffee for you. 12:16 *runs* AH! I want to run with all my might and fly away!!! Yuno? Why are you curled up in such a place? Now? That was a line from a heroine who enjoys summer. After working since noon, so do I think that night suits me perfectly. The wind is cool and calm. Ahaha! The stars are shining. They’re beautiful. So beautiful. Today was a day where we got a lot of trouble from the summer cold but in the end so are we here walking home under the beautiful starry sky meeting a wonderful ending. It was a wonderful day. It was thanks to you, Yuno. Thank you. Next time when you need help with something, call me. Okay, from tomorrow on so is it summer vacation. Let’s enjoy the summer vacation. There’s a lot of books I want to read. There’s a lot of things I want to search up too. It’s wonderful that we have so much time. Indoor? Oh? Then, I’ll add a plan to go out and shop too. From morning so will we go out for shopping. If it’s with everyone so wouldn’t I mind going to the ocean or the mountain. Just making plans makes me excited! Ah! I know! Do you want to take a picture as a memory, Yuno? I plan to take a lot of pictures during the vacation but I’m going to take the first one now. Oh! Here, come here. Putting it on night mode and have the starry sky as the background… Are you ready? Then, here. Cheese *takes a photo* External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Himekawa Mizuki (mini-dramas)